


Nice Lips, Can I Kiss Them?

by fireinmyveins



Series: Fanmixes ♬ ♪ ♫ [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Girls Kissing, Happy, Implied Sexual Content, Music, Playlist, Sad, UGH I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireinmyveins/pseuds/fireinmyveins
Summary: looked into your eyes and the sky's the limitA fanmix for Lucy/Rebecca, which needs WAY more love than it has in the fan base.





	Nice Lips, Can I Kiss Them?

Nice Lips, Can I Kiss Them? a _**Lucy/Rebecca**_ fanmix  
Listen to [HERE](https://open.spotify.com/user/22zh3cgf4k457jpx6xwjxofdy/playlist/5QiF7EZPoRFQhtKPVTkWAh?si=3NL9xg0CSxie3ML57Wnsmw)

.:.Whistle for the Choir.:. The Fratellis

:.:Hard To Find:.: The National

.:.On Your Side.:. The Veronicas

:.:Home:.: Modern Baseball

.:.Our Way To Fall.:. Yo La Tengo

:.:Counting Stars:.: One Republic

.:.My Kinda Woman.:. Mac Demarco

:.:Cliff's Edge:.: Hayley Kyoko

.:.Heartbeat.:. JJAMZ

:.:Rather Be:.: Clean Bandit

.:.Like I'm Gonna Lose You.:. Meghan Trainor (feat. John Legend)

:.:Bewitched:.: Peggy Lee

.:.Belle.:. Jack Johnson

:.:Maps:.: Yeah Yeah Yeahs

.:.Best Friend.:. Foster the People


End file.
